


Cosmo's Memories: A Sexy Short Fic

by DAfan7711



Series: Dragon Age - Short stories, Vignettes [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bisexual Inquisitor, Bisexual Male Character, Daydreaming, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Partners, One Night Stands, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Short One Shot, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/pseuds/DAfan7711
Summary: Cosmo Adrian Trevelyan walked beside the parapet of Skyhold’s upper battlements, running his gloved hand along the stone, deep in personal thoughts that stirred his cock.





	Cosmo's Memories: A Sexy Short Fic

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW. Thank you to my beta reader for this short story, [Ray_Murata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Murata).
> 
> Screenshot: ". . . maybe find a voluptuous woman in Val Royeaux next week, or a towering man on the ship they’d take to get there."
> 
>  

Cosmo Adrian Trevelyan walked beside the parapet of Skyhold’s upper battlements, running his gloved hand along the stone, deep in personal thoughts that stirred his cock. He’d raise the boiling pressure within himself, rein it in enough to be outwardly presentable, and enjoy the long, tense battle to stay on that carnal edge through dinner until he could “retire” to his room and satisfy his own lust.

The guards he passed were accustomed to his solitary daily walk, but had no idea the memories he purposely let flash across his nerves each evening. His lips twitched in amusement.

Each soldier nodded, bowed, or raised a fist over their heart as he passed, a minor irritant that made it harder to hang on to his growing hard-on. He wanted a challenge with an equal, damn it, not fawning servants. Someone who would test his power, make him _work_ for it—and still be satisfied and glowing when _he_ came out on top.

Since coming to Skyhold, his hookups had been more careful and less frequent, but there was no reason for his duty to outright deny his cock pleasure.

“Inquisitor.” The soldier on the end nodded as he passed, and he gave her a small smile in return.

She was pretty enough, with great musculature. A few years older than the others, and had none of their fawning attitude. He had her approval because he’d _proven_ himself, not because of the Mark on his hand. Her eyes were grey steel on a stormy coast and her small tits were probably a perfect mouthful, but she worked for him, and that might make her feel obligated. That wouldn’t be fun for either of them. And he wouldn’t interfere with someone who was on duty.

_He_ had finished his duties for the day and was free to enjoy himself.

As he opened the door at the end of the row, he allowed one of his hands to brush past the front of his tight leather pants, teasing enough to make him swallow hard and suppress a shudder so others couldn’t see.

He would go through his evening routine solo tonight, and maybe find a voluptuous woman in Val Royeaux next week, or a towering man on the ship they’d take to get there. Maker, he could use a tight, well-oiled ass right now. Some of his best fucks had been in a mop closet on choppy seas. The tenuous balance and grappling required made it more interesting for both parties.

He bit his lower lip and breathed in sharply through his nose, bringing the sudden lustful boil of his blood back down to the simmer he desired.

Fuck dinner. He grinned at the empty stone room and headed for the door that led to the keep and his chambers.

He let scenes of past encounters run through his head as he marched up the keep steps.

There had been Akar, that demanding, flexible elf whose cock had been even thicker than his own. Then Quintessa, the passionate Quanri woman he’d met with her mercenary band on a remote trail between Denerim and Lothering. Damn, she had been exquisitely muscled and let him taste her ample, to-die-for tits. One little nipple nibble and her pretty cunny had wept for him. The great warrior had writhed under him all night long.

His favorite were the men he faced in the sparring ring or at a camp, especially men a little taller, a little broader than himself, who made him _work_ for it. Testing battle prowess and being tested—oh, the fucking glory of a carnal challenge and coming out on top—straining the strategic aspects of their intellect, exchanging heated stares and ambiguous passing touches while sparring in nothing but tight breeches. Getting them worked up until their breathy desperation made him want to cum in his pants, teetering on that sharp, exquisite edge where he must practice the utmost control of himself and his pulsing cock. Oh, yeah. That was the best foreplay. And then, they’d go fuck in a waterfall, or he might just go to his room and jack himself off. Hard.

Soon they’d kill Corypheus and he could leave this place, go back to Ostwick or any other city where guards were ripe for a tumble with a lesser nobleman passing through.

Wherever he went, most of his partners were human women. They were plentiful, clever, and delightfully responsive.

One woman, Liz, while visiting Skyhold on behalf of Ferelden’s monarch, had asked him to fuck her against his throne. She was thrilled when he offered to instead tie her wrists to his headboard in the Inquisitor’s private chambers and take her from behind. His cravings didn’t usually involve rope, but it had been more fun than he’d expected. Damn, she had been loud. And very. Very. Good.

Then there was delightful Deidre, who he’d fucked against the frigid banister of his balcony, her gorgeous full breasts pressed into the sunbathed stone as she milked his cock dry with her powerful cunt. After, she’d let him eat her pussy out to his mouth’s content. That had been his most enjoyable noon recess as Inquisitor, struggling to hold her thighs wide while she pushed them toward his head and laughed.

The memory of her throaty laugh danced down his spine and he loosened his collar. He slammed his door open and closed, locking it behind him.

Too bad she’d had to return to Josephine’s tailor in Amaranthine; Deidre would have been worth a repeat performance.

He took one step at a time on his way up to his empty room, removing and discarding each of his gloves on the floor, then his coat, his shirt, his socks and boots. By the time he walked past his desk and threw open the balcony doors, he was down to his tight leather pants, which he unlaced to let his cock pop up and free, red and steaming in the cold winter air.

The orange sunset had started over the mountain peaks. The evening was just beginning. No one would disturb him until dawn.

He took a deep breath of fresh air and warmed his aching cock with a fervent hand. In a moment, he would go inside, shut out the winter. Enjoy the heat of the fire, the warm silk sheets on his massive Fereldan bed.

He hissed in between his teeth, finally deciding which memory would throw him over the edge: Cletus, the Marcher he’d met at a Fereldan tourney. A near-even match in strength, the two of them had held a private sparring match that night in the pouring rain, down by one of the bathing ponds no one would need because of the weather, wrestling in the mud until their tunics and breeches had been torn and Cletus was begging Cosmo to fuck him.

Yes, that memory would do nicely.

He turned from the sunset and went inside, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want more Inquisition? Check out [The Amatus and the Altus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10703433/chapters/23708493) or [my other stories](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/works).
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://dafan7711.tumblr.com/) for more on gaming and writing. Features include Dragon Age, Mass Effect, and [Weekend Reads](https://dafan7711.tumblr.com/tagged/weekend-reads).


End file.
